Benutzer Diskussion:Imuffin
Hallo Lmuffin, Willkommen hier! Also so schwach meine ich mich an Deinen Namen zu erinnern, vielleicht bilde ich mir das aber auch nur ein. Wie auch immer. Es freut mich, dass Du den Weg hierher gefunden hast, sei es als Leser oder viellericht sogar als Kopist (Autor) -- 08:37, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es folgt noch der automatische Begrüssungstext ;-) *Du meinst, Tiger hat Dich gesperrt, nachdem Du in beleidigt hast? ;-) -- 08:43, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Im Witze Wiki bist Du sicher auch gut aufgehoben. Wir hier sind ja kein Humorwiki, Humor ist zwar erlaubt und auch erwünscht, aber nicht Pflicht. Ist halt ein ganz anderes Konzept. -- 08:49, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Am besten Du liest Dich erst mal ein bisschen ein und greifst dann einen Aspekt auf, der Dir gefällt und baust ihn aus. Wir helfen Dir auch gerne dabei, gerade am Anfang ist der Einstieg natürlich nicht ganz leicht, aber das gibt sich. Du kannst mir auch sagen, was Dich denn prinzipiell so interessieren würde (thematisch) und ich nenne Dir ein paar Artikel (wir nennen sie Dokumente) die zum Einsteigs-Lesen am besten geeignet sind. -- 08:55, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Es ist eine Mischung aus Realität und Fiktion. Will heissen, erfundene Tiere sind definitiv erwünscht, siehe Ledermaus, oder die Viecher auf Terra maligna. Die Tiere sollten allerdings ansatzweise glaubwürdig sein, also keine Comic-Figuren oder sonstwie unrealistisch. -- 09:08, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Hier die bereits bestehenden Tierdokumente: Kategorie:Tier auch Jagd wäre noch zu erwähnen. -- 09:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Hallo Muffin, Willkommen auch von mir. Wir kennen uns ja bereits aus dem Stupi-Spam-Forum nicht? Müssen wir damit rechnen, dass andere auch bald hier her kommen? ;-) --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 09:28, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb|120px|freischafend :-) * Danke für das Lob. Ich male ganz altmodisch mit Pinsel und Papier und Farben. danach scanne ich die Bilder ein. Ich arbeite seit mehr als 20 Jahren als freischafende Künstlerin, da hat man einige Übung. -- 09:37, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *So in etwa. übrigens: Unsere eigentliche Inuse-Vorlage ist die da: Vorlage:Arbeit -- 10:43, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Oh, der eine oder andere könnte es sich schon noch überlegen. Klugscheiser scheissts an, zum Beispiel, oder Athrane hat Sehnsucht nach dir ;-) --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 15:09, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Von "nicht dürfen" war nicht die Rede, wollte Dich nur infohalber darauf auf die Existenz unserer hauseigenen Vorlage hinweisen. Aber theoretisch ist's egal, Du kannst auch dieses Inuse verwenden. -- 07:17, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Weil du ihn beleidigt hast? Dann scheint es, als ob aus dem kleinen Tiger ein grosses Raubtier geworden ist. Vielleicht hat er sich ja angegriffen gefühlt und darum sein Territorium verteidigen wollen. ;-) Aber jetzt ernsthaft: Die Artikel von dir, die ich gelesen habe, haben mir gefallen. Am Contest hast du auch ordentliche Arbeit geleistet. Ich freu mich also, dass du hierhergekommen bist. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 15:10, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Expo 1801 Bald Endet die Stimmabgabefrist für die Expo 1801! Vergiss nicht, Deine Stimme abzugeben! Und zwar hier: Diskussion:Expo 1801 Es geht darum, das Land zu küren, das die Expo als Gastgeber austragen kann. Lies Dir also erst mal alle Bewerbungsdokumente durch (sie sind in Expo 1801 gelistet) und dann gibst Du auf der Diskussionsseite Deine Stimme bei dem Land ab, welches Deiner Meinung nach den Zuschlag erhalten sollte. -- 11:45, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Dieser Hinweis geht an alle User. * Boah, können wir diese alten Kamellen nicht mal ruhen lassen? Das Thema ist doch kalter Kaffee. Hier meine offizielle Erklärung von damals. Da war ja erst der überraschungs-Putsch durch Koxxer und Tiger, so dass ich nicht mehr Diktatorin war. Danach wurde ich Admin der Spiegelwelten, aber systematische Intrigen und Provokationen durch Tiger machten mir das Dasein auf der Stupi letzten Endes unmöglich. In all der Zeit war es hier friedlich und kreativ, während es im selben Zeitraum auf der Stupi offenbar (laut dem was man mir so erzählt) ein Drama nach dem anderen gab, immer mit einer bestimmten Person im Mittelpunkt. Da bin ich doch echt froh aus dem ganzen Mist raus zu sein. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen. -- 06:01, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *LOL -- 11:30, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC)